surprise_roundfandomcom-20200214-history
Adjacent Productions
This page details the various series, productions, and groups that are considered adjacent to Surprise Round. These include works that Surprise Round cast members and their friends participate in, but do not feature on the Surprise Round Twitch channel. Duets with Dice Podcast-style series where Austin runs two-player games with himself and Mo, mostly based on World of Darkness setting game systems. Youtube Playlists: [https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLKOyabv7LtjUojx_gMD5KbZnhJ2FCZlQS Changeling the Dreaming - Yours to Keep] [https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLKOyabv7LtjXMCitM5TFPrgzoO0G_-iFK Vampire the Masquerade - Fear and Loathing] The Loading Crew Pokemon Tabletop Adventures - Utopus Region Surprise Round members guest star as members of the "evil" team Vision in episodes 349 - 368, and again in episodes 419 - 430 GM: Stewart Players: Will, Siv, Piph, various Pokemon TTRPG regulars Youtube Playlists: Episodes 349 - 368 Episode 419 Pokemon RPG One Shot A stand-alone side adventure to the main Pokemon Tabletop RPG run in the Utopus Region. GM: Stewart Players: Fae, Jay, Jackson, Jello Youtube Playlist Eternal SAVVY A channel hosting TTRPG's, Kingdom Death: Monster, Visual Novels and other misc games https://www.twitch.tv/eternal_savvy Kingdom Death: Savvylization A game played in Tabletop Simulator using the Kingdom Death: Monster cooperative horror system (content warning: NSFW imagery and themes in core game graphics/mechanics) GM: Savvy Players: Lamp (ep 1-10), Jay (ep 1-3,5,7), Christian (ep 1-3,5,7-8, 10, 11), Will (ep 4, 6, 10), Niko (ep 4), Austin (ep 9), SAVVY channel regulars (various episodes) Twitch Collection Part 1 of 12 The Space Diddys A channel collecting TTRPG's in an episodic format. The Space Diddys A space adventure based on the "Dead Suns" Adventure Path for Starfinder (with modifications). The first two modules of the adventure path were also streamed on the Surprise Round twitch channel. GM: Keen Players: Lamp, Majin, Will, Siv Youtube Playlist SkitterShot A playthrough of the "SkitterShot" Pathfinder module. GM: Keen Players: Chula, Majin, Siv, Austin Youtube Playlist Crypt of the Everflame A playthrough of the "Crypt of the Everflame" Pathfinder module. GM: Keen Players: Lamp, Majin, Will, Siv Youtube Playlist The Third Wheel Thrilling Intent A webseries of 300+ episodes based on a heavily houseruled Pathfinder/D&D campaign. GM: Jay Players: Matt, Fae, Jackson, GreatBlackOtaku (ep 161-onwards), Will (263-onwards) Youtube Playlist Links (suggested possible starting points): Deck of Disaster Arc (ep 41-44): Link Harpy's Nest (ep 155-168): Link Windrose Everlasting A tabletop role-playing game using an experimental system developed by Jay GM's: Jay, Siv Guest GM NPC's: Matt, Fae, Christian, Burnarator Players: Will, Piph, Jello, Arim Youtube Playlist No Smarts But Hearts - The Stormsound Sonata A short podcast style series played using the Upwind narrative Q system. GM: Fae Players: Jay, Jello, GreatBlackOtaku Youtube Playlist Tenra Bansho ZERO A 3-part podcast style series using the Tenra Bansho ZERO Japanese Tabletop RPG system. GM: Jay Players: Fae, Matt, Adilegian (part 1 only), GreatBlackOtaku, Jello (Parts 2&3 only) Youtube Links: Part 1 // Part 2 // Part 3: ep 1 ep 2 ep 3 ep 4 ep 5 ep 6 ep 7 ep 8 finale Spell - Corporate Wizardry A one-shot podcast style series played using the Spell system. GM: Fae Players: Jay, Arim, Will, Jackson Youtube Link Stabbyness A channel hosting TTRPG and Video Game streams. https://www.twitch.tv/stabbyness Links under series titles below lead to the separate youtube channel for collecting uncut TTRPG streams, and some miscellaneous clips of video game streams streamed on the twitch channel. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Carbon Interface A tabletop role-playing game using a system developed by Christian that is inspired by the shonen manga "Jojo's Bizarre Adventure". GM: Christian Players: Jay, J Man, Angra Mainyu, Karas, Burnarator, GreatBlackOtaku, TheOldCaptain Youtube Playlist Lift An original campaign played in the GURPS system with icon art by Roma GMs: Weeb, Roma Players: Jay, Aloha, Roob, Tiny Youtube Playlist Fight at the Museum A playthrough of the Fight at the Museum module created by Christian for Fifth Edition D&D. GM: Jay Players: Will, Burnarator, Piph, Kisherprice Youtube Playlist Crown of the Kobold King A 3-part playthrough of a shortened version of the "Crown of the Kobold King" module for Pathfinder. GM: Jay Players: Will, Criana, Arim, Piph Youtube Playlist Hoard of the Dragon Queen A playthrough of the "Hoard of the Dragon Queen" module for Fifth Edition D&D. There are no plans to continue with the second part of the Adventure Path "The Rise of Tiamat". GM: Arim Players: Will, Jay, Keen, Jello, Siv Youtube Playlist Dungeon Crawl Classics A playthrough of three modules for the Dungeon Crawl Classics system. GM: Christian Players: Jay, Angra Mainyu, J Man, Kisherprice, Karas, Burnarator "Sailors on the Starless Sea" & "Shadows Under Devil's Reef": Youtube Playlist "Fate's Fell Hand": Part One, Part Two, Part Three, Part Four, Finale Curse of Strahd A playthrough of the "Curse of Strahd" module for Fifth Edition D&D that ends shortly after completing the "Death House" mini-adventure. GM: Jay Players: Siv, Will, Jello, Fae, Criana Youtube Playlist Haunting of Harrowstone A playthrough of the "Haunting of Harrowstone" module for Pathfinder. Due to poor audio quality, only part of the game (the first 2 1/2 hours) was salvaged for upload to youtube by Criana. GM: Jay Players: Lamp, Fae, Will, Criana, Piph Youtube Playlist Goblin Saga April Fools day streams based on the "We Be Goblins!" Pathfinder module. GM: Jay Players: Will, Piph, Jackson, Fae, Keen, Roob, Majin, Siv, Roma, Austin, Jello, Lamp Youtube Playlist TinyTwitchTv Brief summary and description of persons involved here. Also include relevant links. https://www.twitch.tv/tinytwitchtv/